Part of the Job
by nephilim1029
Summary: Dean gets hurt bad during a hunt when he took off without Sam. Sam needed Cass in order to save Dean's life. Sam realizes he almost lost Dean and that is his worst nightmare. He tells Dean that he is in love with him. Dean reacts by telling him he's been in love with Sam since before he left for college. This is their first time together.


The brothers stumbled into the hotel room. Dean, who was limping, was being held up by Sam. There was blood dripping down from the slash in his jeans. He had dislocated his shoulder.

Sam sporting a black eye. Dean had took the brunt of the ghost's attacks. Now, Sam wasn't completely sure it was a ghost. It was far too powerful to be just a regular ghost.

He had Dean on the bed and had to cut him out of his jeans. He gave him a bottle of whiskey as he sewed up the deep gash. Dean winced and groaned through most of it, taking swigs of the alcohol as Sam went along trying to hurry.

He threw Dean two pain killers and took the whiskey away.

"15 minutes. We have to pop your shoulder back in," Sam said.

Dean was still breathing hard. "What. The fuck. Was that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I'll call Bobby and do some more research in the morning."

Dean started to slur his words and Sam figured Dean was as prepared as he was going to get for that shoulder.

"Alright, on three. One...tw..." And Sam jerked Dean's shoulder back into place.

"Fuck Sam! What happened to two and three."

He did it on purpose. He knew if he counted all the way to three Dean would tense up and it would only hurt more.

What Sam wasn't expecting were the tears that were coming down Dean's face.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm worse than you are think," Dean said lifting up his shirt.

He had bruises on both sides if his ribcage and what looked like at least two broken ribs. "Fuck, Dean. Dammit. I should have been there. Why do you always have to go in with a half-cocked plan."

Dean tried to take a breath and groaned. "It's just my way, I guess. It's not your fault. Besides, I've had worse." He was slurring bad now.

Sam did his best to wrap the ace bandage tight around his chest to keep the broken ribs from getting worse. But Dean was bad.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked.

"Actually with the pain killers kicking in now, it's not terrible. I could probably sleep."

"Well you do that, I'm gonna take a shower."

When Sam saw that Dean was pretty much passed out, he called out to Cass.

"Castiel, I know you have a massive problem with me, but this isn't about me. Dean's in bad, bad shape. He needs you to heal him. Please Cass."

Sam looked around. Nothing. "Fuck."

"Sam?" Castiel's deadpan voice came from behind him, making Sam jump a little.

"Oh thank god. Cass, Dean needs you. He's really bad," Sam pointed to the bed that Dean was sleeping in. His breaths were labored.

"What happened?" Cass asked.

"He took on a violent spirit by himself and I couldn't get there in time," Sam hung his head.

"Sam. It isn't your fault. I know how Dean is. And I don't have a problem with you…"

"Cass we can talk this out after you fix him." Sam said, wanting Cass to hurry, he wasn't completely sure that Dean didn't have internal injuries.

"You were right he is bad. His lung is punctured and he's bleeding from his spleen."

"Just fix him Cass, please." Sam begged.

Cass placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. There was a white light and all the scratches and bruises on Dean's face were gone.

"He's fixed. May I fix you?" Cass asked.

"Sure…" Sam said.

Cass did the same to Sam and Sam could feel the bones realign in his eye. Another injury that was much worse than he thought. He really needed to brush up on his first aid skills.

"Sam. I don't have a problem with you. I just have a stronger connection to Dean," Cass said.

"Look Cass, I know that you trust Dean more, I know it has something to do with the demon in me, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to come tonight. If not, Dean might have died by morning and it would have been my fault," Sam hung his head again.

"Sam you are a great hunter. I know you realized that Dean was worse than he looked. It's why you called me isn't it?"

That was true. "Cass…" but Sam felt the wind of the angel flying off.

"Jesus he's like fucking Batman."

Sam looked over at his brother. Breathing normal, steady. No more bruises or cuts. No more pain. He almost looked peaceful.

Sam was far from peace. Dean could have died. He let him go off by himself and this is what happened. He knew it had always been Dean's job to keep Sam safe but lately Sam found himself trying to switch those roles. He needed to keep a better eye on his older brother.

He crawled into Dean's bed. He hadn't done that since he'd had nightmares as a kid and Dean used to comfort him. Tonight, the nightmare was real. He'd almost lost Dean. He couldn't imagine a worse nightmare.

He draped his arm around his brother and pulled him close. That stirred Dean awake.

"Sammy?" Dean called out.

"Yeah."

"Dude. Are you ok? I mean…"

Sam took his arm off of Dean and Dean rolled to face him. "I was just scared. I called Cass to come and fix you. You would have died in the night if it weren't for him. You had internal injuries." Sam's voice was sad, on the edge of tears.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine now. Look no bruises or anything. No pain."

"I should have been there, Dean. You needed me and I wasn't there."

"Sam relax. This is on me. I went off without you. We thought it was a nice, easy kill. It wasn't. You got there as fast as you could," Dean offered up, but he could still see the sadness on Sam's face.

Their faces were close to each other. Sam could see Dean's beautiful emerald eyes. But it wasn't just that Sam wasn't there. It was how much he'd miss Dean if he had died. Maybe it was the fucked up way they grew up, maybe it was the fact they spent 24/7 with each other, the co-dependency they had on each other, but whatever it was Sam had wanted more from Dean for a while now. They loved each other as brothers, but Sam felt like he was in love with him. He was deathly afraid of Dean's reaction to make a move.

But tonight, the close call pushed Sam to the edge and Sam couldn't stop himself. He took Dean's jaw in his hands and kissed him softly in one quick motion. When he backed away, he saw the stunned look on Dean's face. As if all the wind had been knocked out of him.

"D…" was all Sam managed before Dean pulled him in close and started kissing him hard. They found their rhythm quickly. Sam's hands around Dean's jaw, Dean's hands in Sam's long hair.

They finally broke to breathe and before Sam could even open his mouth to speak Dean said, "I've wanted to do that since you came back from college. Well actually, before then. But then you left."

Now it was Sam's turn to look winded. "You...you wanted this too?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I know it's so wrong which is why I didn't do anything earlier. I was afraid of your reaction, but then tonight...I must have really scared you to force you to show your hand," Dean said with a half smile.

"I was afraid of your reaction too. And since when do we care about what other people think. We deal with shit people don't even realize they should think about. And no one needs to know what we do in our bedroom, so fuck 'em," Sam smiled and kissed Dean again sending them into another intense make out session.

Sam could feel Dean's soft, pouty lips teasing over his. He felt his tongue caress his lower lip as if asking Sam to open. Sam did and their tongues danced around each other. Sam scooted closer to Dean and he could feel both their erections rubbing up against each other. Dean started to moan.

Sam moved to Dean's neck and started to kiss and make little bites. His hands moved down to Dean's boxers and he easily slipped a hand in. He started to stroke Dean's wide cock.

Dean moaned against Sam's ear. It sent chills down Sam's spine. He kept slowly moving his hand up and down Dean.

Sam was so busy listening to Dean's moans and feeling Dean's skin against his mouth and hands that he didn't realize Dean had somehow removed his boxers and was stroking Sam's dick.

"Jesus, Sam. Oh god do I need you."

That sent Sam into overdrive. He pulled Dean's boxers off and moved kissed his way down. He started with just the tip of Dean's head and Dean moaned loudly, "Oh Sammy...please!" Dean bucked his hips up wanting more of Sam's warm, slick mouth.

Sam took him in farther. Hollowing his cheeks, and pressing his tongue against him, creating pressure. Dean bucked even harder forcing himself down Sam's throat. Sam took him down tasting the salty sweat of Dean.

Dean opened his legs wider and Sam removed his mouth and looked back up at Dean.

"I need you Sammy. I need you inside me...please…" Dean was almost begging for it.

Sam smiled and nodded. He reached over and grabbed some lube out of his duffel and lubed up two fingers. He slowly slid on into Dean who moaned. Sam caught that moan with his mouth, trying to relax Dean as he pressed another finger in and scissored them, stretching Dean. Sam was big and it was already going to hurt Dean enough. But Dean knew what he was getting into. He was still stroking Sam's dick, which had become diamond hard.

"Enough Sam. Please. I need you."

"I need you too, Dean." They planted kisses on each other and Sam moved between Dean's legs. Dean took a deep breath, it had been a long time since he'd been with another guy. He wasn't even sure if Sam had even been with another guy.

Sam had and experimental phase in college. And while guys really weren't what he was into, it was Dean he was into. Too much.

He pushed in slowly. Dean yelped at the feeling and the burn. Sam kept pushing, he stroked Dean's cock trying to relax him, open him up.

"Just go Sam. Please."

So Sam pushed all the way into Dean. Dean cried out Sam's name.

"Fuck Dean. You are so tight. Oh my god."

Dean wasn't listening. His brain had turned to mush between Sam pushing in and out of him and his hand stroking him.

"Oh god, baby brother."

That made Sam's dick jump and hit Dean's prostate. Dean yelled out and Sam knew the exact angle to hit Dean right on. Sam picked up speed and power, slamming into Dean, hit him right on to make him scream and squirm.

"Oh fuck, Sam...Christ!"

Sam stroked him faster. Sam could feel his own orgasm rising and he could feel the spasms inside Dean meaning he was close.

Dean came first, screaming Sam's name and exploding all over Sam's hand and his chest.

Sam, feeling the spasms and wave of orgasm spreading across Dean, came too. He was pulsing hard, moaning Dean's name into his ear.

He laid on top of Dean just breathing and listening to Dean breathe for a minute. Then he pulled slowly out of him and Dean groaned.

He laid next to him. Dean got up and washed the both of them up slowly, running his hands across Sam's chest and hips. Sam held onto his shoulders.

Sam was still tired and he knew Dean had to be too, even if they both had been healed.

Sam grabbed the blankets and curled up into Dean's arms; back to Dean's chest. He let Dean be the big spoon. He slid down so that Dean's chin hit the top of his head.

"I love you Sammy. I mean...I really love you but this is so fucked up," Dean said.

"Yeah, our whole lives are fucked up," Sam said back, "I'm in love with you too Dean. But we can talk about how fucked up and crazy this is later. Right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms. Feeling your chest rise and fall. Knowing you're alive. Knowing my worst nightmare hasn't come true."

He felt Dean pull him tighter and kiss the top of his head. Sam drifted off in the warmth of Dean's chest and arms.


End file.
